Cold Hearts
by Docholiday024
Summary: This is a story about a boy and a girl. Does it end happily? That depends on your view point. This is like an alternate universe to the normal stories i write, at least in the beginning. So be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Cold Hearts**

**Written By: Mike Cobb**

**Date: 07-22-05**

**Disclaimer: I hereby state, not now, nor ever, do I own any of the characters from the show; I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement. All of this belongs to Kevin Williamson, The WB, Outerbanks Entertainment, Columbia TriStar, and Sony.**

**Summury: This is a story about a boy and a girl. Does it end happily? That depends on your view point. This is like an alternate universe to the normal stories i write, at least in the beginning. So be warned.**

It was a typical autum day in Capeside. The sky was blue, the grass was green, and then Dawson and Joey were together. It was the autum of thier junior. Joey was in love with Dawson but he couldn't see it, to him she was just his best friend. Dawson could never see her as anything other than that. At this time Dawson was fawning over a girl he had meet in Philly. Whan he went to stay with his mom for the summer.

"You know Jo, Anna will be here next weekend. Her parents are actually letting her come stay with me and dad. Of course we promised she would be in the guest room, but hey who knows what might happen. Good ole movie night might end a diffrent way this time."

"Dawson it isn't a movie night, that happen on wednesday's." Joey say out loud. 'Besides it is only movie night if it is me and you.' She thinks to herself.

"Oh come on Joey, tell me you're not jealous of me call it a movie night. You do realize just because you're not there doesn't make it a movie night." Dawson says with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not jealous of you calling it that. But that is something only we have done since we were kids. So i take it kinda personal when i hear you throw it around so casually." Joey tells him with a sad look on her face.

"Come on Joey. It is time we grew up, we can't stay kids forever. Besides i think it might be time for us to start spending more time apart from eachother. You need to branch out and find some one else you can hang around sometimes. And don't even think about coming over this weekend and sabotaging my plans. My house is completely off limits got it." He tells her.

"You know what, fine Dawson i won't come around this weekend. As far as us spending less time together, consider it done. I don't want to be around someone who thinks i am no good as a best friend. Opps sory EX-BESTFRIEND. Have a nice life Leery Hope you choke on your food this week end." With that Joey Takes off at a dead run, leaving Dawson standing there with his mouth open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Nice one Leery, man you are so oblivious do you know that?" Pacey says as he walks up to Dawson.

"What are you talking about Pace?"

"Simple that girl is in love with you, and all you can see is your best friend." Pacey says.

"She is not in love with me Pace, she is just affraid that she will get replaced as my best friend is all." Dawson says.

"Yeah ok, keep telling yourself that. Maybe you will convince yourself one day." Pacey chuckles.

"Ok, i'll bite. What makes you think she is in love with me?" Dawson asks.

"Well you mean besides the fact of how she just acted. There are all kinds of signs. She always wants to be with you, she constantly trys to gain your attention. The way her eyes lite up when you walk into a room, And that goofy smile she gets when you're around. Man those are all classic signs, which you choose to ignore. I wish I had some one who was that head over heels for me." Pacey informs him.

"Sorry Pacey i don't buy it. All of those things can be explained out side of love. She wants to be with me because me and you are just about her only friends. The way she just acted was because she is upset i used a name that is normally only meant for something we do." Dawson explains.

"Dawson, i know this is a hard concept to follow, but trust me she has it bad for you." Pacey says.

"Ok, so what do i do if what you say is true. Pace she is my bestfriend, we grew up today. How am i suppose to handle this?" Dawson asks.

"That my friend i can't tell you, but if i was you i would do it soon. Oh and i would dump that girl Anna, compared to Joey she isn't anything." Pacey smiles as he walks away.

"Hey."

"What?"

"You can't be serious about dumpping Anna, i mean we really hit it off." Dawson says.

"As well as you and Joey do?" Pacey asks.

"Yeah, no, i don't know Pace. All this talk has me confussed." Dawson tells him.

"Then i would suggest you talk to Joey about all of this. Sort things out in your mind, and hers." Pacey says.

"Maybe you're right about this, but i won't do it till after Anna's vist." Dawson says.

"Ok man, your choice. I just hope it's not to late." Pace says.

"Well if it is, then it wasn't meant to be." Dawson says.

"What about the friendship part, is that not meant to be?" Pace asks.

"No that was meant to be, i'll get it back trust me." Dawson says.

"Famous last words my friend. Hope you're right. Well got to go, have fun." Pacey waves to him as he walks away.

'Maybe Pacey is right, i should try to fix the friendship now.' Dawson thinks to himself. With a sad look on his face he heads for Joey's house.

As he slowly walks onto the porch, Dawson can hear crying coming from inside the house. He is torn between knocking or leaving and coming back a little later, once things have calmed down. The longer he hears the crying the more he knows he has to do something. He quitely knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Comes a sobbing voice from the other side of the door.

"It's Dawson." He says.

"OH, ok, huh Hang on please." Comes Joey's sob ridden voice.

Dawson can hear things being moved around a a cistinct blowing of the nose as he waits. Finally the door is opened slightly as Joey looks out.

"I didn't expect to see my ex-bestfriend on my porch." Joey shoots at him angerly.

"Joey can we talk?" Dawson asks.

"What you mean you have a few seconds you need to kill. You know before little miss perfect shows up. I know i'll go rub it in Joey face some more, yeah that should be fun." Joey says.

"No that isn't what this is about, but maybe i should come back later. When you aren't so mad, an when you aren't throwing out verbal insults." Dawson says as he turns to leave.

"Dawson wait, i'm sorry. I was just really angery is all." Joey says.

"I could tell, but why were you so angery. It's not like you are looseing me. I will always be your best friend Joey." Dawson says.

"No you won't, i know it. It's ok i understand that things have to change, evolve. It is the nature of life, and we do have a life. Well you do even if i don't. Hey don't worry about me Dawson i still have my school work to keep me company. If that doesn't work i am still the convicts daughter. That should be good for a little while longer." Joey says sadly.

"Is that the way you really feel Jo?" Dawson asks.

"Yeah i think i do Dawson. I am tired of always being second to all the blonde bimbo's you like to drag in front of me. None of them have stayed, want to know why. I'll tell you why they all can sence there is something diffrent about you and it scares them." Joey puases and then continues. "That is why none of them want to remain friends with you after the break up. It is too painful for them to know they let you go."

"Yeah if you say so Jo. Ok well then i will go, i'll leave you alone. Sorry things turned out this way Jo. I really did want to keep our friendship." Dawson says as he walks away.

"I don't want to be just friends Dawson." Joey whispers as Dawson leaves, and the tears start again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Friday had finally arrived and Dawson was on pins and neddles. He couldn't wait for Anna to get there. Dawson had been waiting for this day the entire week.

The only bad spot on this whole thing was that him and Joey seem to be drifting futher apart. The closer this day got the worse it was. She had completely with drawn from him. Her and Pacey seem to be getting along better now though, maybe that was a plus.

As he was sitting there thinking about all of this he failed to see the dark blonde girl sneek up behind him. She carefully placed her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" She said.

"Hum, is it Katie?"

"Nope guess again."

"Ok then it has to be Michelle." Dawson says.

"Nope."

"Ok i know who it is now, it has to be Anna." He says.

"Right." she says as he turns to greet her.

They stand there looking at each other for what seems like forever. She slowly rises on her tip toes and kisses him softly on the lips. She then pulls back slightly.

"Oh how i have missed that." She says.

"Me too." Dawson says.

They lean into each other for a hug. It is at this time we see Dawson's face a jumble of emotions. He seems happy but there is an underlying saddness there. 'That wasn't as good as i thought it would be." He thinks to himself. 'Damn you Pacey, now you have me thinking about Joey, and i can't even enjoy kissing a beautiful girl.'

"How was your trip?" Dawson asks.

"Uneventful, but not to bad." She tells him as he grabs her luggage.

"Well right this way my lady, your chariot awaits." Dawson says.

"Lead the way my knight in shining armor." She quips back.

They walk out of the train station to Dawson's Jeep. He opens the door for her, and after closing it he puts her bags in the back. Hopping in the drivers seat he looks at her.

"Ok what do you want to do first?" He asks.

"How about a tour of your town?" She tells him.

"That i can do, although it is kinda small. So don't get your hopes up too much." Dawson says.

"Dawson as long as we are together it will be great." Anna tells him.

"Ok then here we go." Dawson says as he starts the jeep and pulls out of the parking lot.

The rest of the day procceds, with them touring Capeside. She is so excited to finally see all the sites Dawson had told her about. The one place she really wanted to see was the placed Dawson called the ruins.

"So Dawson you plan on showing me this place you called the ruins?" Anna asks.

"Um, sure, we can do that. It has to be at night though, basically we will be traspassing." Dawson says with a pensive tone to his voice.

"Dawson is there something wrong?" Anna inquires.

"No nothing, why do you ask?" He answers her back with a question, hoping she will drop it.

"I don't know, you just seem a little distracted is all, i guess." Anna says.

"No not at all, just hard to believe you are here is all." Dawson lies to her.

As he is driving down the street he sees Pacey walking on the side walk. 'perfect.' he thinks.

"Hey Pace i have someone i want you too meet." Dawson yells.

Anna becomes all smiles as she realizes she is about to meet one of Dawson's bestfriends.She knows he has two, but he never talked too much about the other one. 'It was a girl, her name was Joey.' Anna thinks to herself. As Dawson stops the jeep a dark haired guy walks over to them.

"Hey D-man what's up, and who is this gourgous thing." Pacey smiles.

"Pace this is Anna, the girl i met in Philly. You know the one i said was coming for a vist." Dawson says.

"Yeah i remember, i just never thought she would look this good." Pacey says, causing Anna to blush.

"Hey watch it Pace." Dawson jokes back, Causing her to blush even more.

"Hello Anna, it is nice to meet you." Pacey says.

"Like wise Pacey. That is an unusal name." Anna comments.

"Yeah what can i say my dad wanted to torture me from the crib on." Pacey says.

"Ok well Pace i'm going to take her to meet My dad, see you later." Dawson says.

"Ok, man you're going to like Mitch he is one of the coolest parents around." Pacey says, then continues. "Hope to see you later guys."

"Bye Pacey See you later." Anna says.

With that said Dawson heads towards his Home, ready to introduce Anna to his father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The jeep pulled into the drive of the Leery house just as the sun began to set over the creek.

"Oh my, that is one of the most beautiful things i have ever seen Dawson. To think you get to see it every day." Anna says.

"Yeah some times we Capesiders forget the beauty right in front of our eyes." Dawson says never taking his eyes off of her, But thinking about someone else.

She blushes greatly as she realizes he was talking about her. She could never get use to the whole hearted romantic side of this Quite guy from the small coastal town. His deep blue piercing eyes, that at times seemed like they held the world in them. At other times it seemed like they were lost in space.

"Penny for your thoughts." He asks.

"I was just wondering where you went when you get that far away look in your eyes?" She asks him truthfully.

"Same place ever kid with a disfunctional family goes to i guess. Wishing for my family back, remembering the good times when they were together. That's life i guess, try as hard as you can you can only roll with the punches." Dawson says.

"Sounds like you've had a hard life." Anna says.

"Not really, just a bad year or so. Up till then my life was, well as a friend of mine use to say. It was a fairytell life." Dawson says.

"Oh yeah, was it Pacey?" She asks.

"No it was another of my friends, i guess you could say she is my bestfriend in the world." Dawson says.

"She?"

"Yeah her name is Joey. We grew up together, most of the people thing she is from the wrong side of the creek so to speak." Dawson tells her.

"Wrong side of the creek huh?" She asks confussed.

"Well her mom died when she was 13, shortly after that her father was busted for traficing drugs. He was sent to prison. Joey was then forced to live with her pregnant sister. Oh yeah who was living with her black boyfriend. So most people think less of her." Dawson offers.

"I see, sounds like she had a diffacult life as a child." Anna says.

"Yeah she did, but through it all she kept her head held high and marched right along with her life. She never once allowed anything those people said to effect her. She is one of the smartest People in our school. She works her butt off so she can save money to go to college. Her and her sister have just started their own B&B." Dawson says.

"Sounds like you are very proud of her, um them." Anna says.

Dawson chooses to ignor the slip, but decides to steer the conversation away from the topic of Joey.

"So ready to meet my dad?"

"Sure lets go." She says.

Dawson jumps out of the jeep and rushes around to open her door. Then walks to the back and grabs her luggage. He motions for her to walk towards the house.

As they reach the porch his dad opens the door to allow them into the house. Dawson puts her luggage down and then looks at his dad.

"Dad this is Anna Person, Anna this is my dad Mitch Leery." Dawson says.

"Nice to meet you Anna, i've heard alot about you." He smiles at her.

"All good i hope. Nice to meet you as well Mr. Leery." She says.

"Anna please i feel like an old man when you call me Mr. Leery, just Mitch is fine." Mitch tells her.

"Ok sure, i can do that, Mitch." She says back.

"So Dawson what do you two have planned for the evening?" Mitch asks his son.

"Honestly i haven't even thought about that yet. I figured i would wait and see what Anna wanted to do first." Dawson says.

"I'm not sure what ever you think Dawson." Anna says.

"How about dinner for two at La Brand?" Mitch asks them.

"I would love too dad but the require reservations a month in advance." Dawson says.

"I know i had them for your mom and me, but she isn't going to make it so you two should go and enjoy yourselves." Mitch says.

"Thanks dad really." Dawson says with a smile.

"Yeah thanks Mr.--- i mean Mitch." Anna says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: I don't own the song or the show just borrowing them. Hope you all are liking it so far, let me know what you think.**

The evening dawns with Dawson and Anna walking down the board walk hand in hand. As they are walking, Dawson is telling her all about the diffrent things that have happened at diffrent spots in town. She is listening with aqute intrust, trying to learn all she can about the guy from Capeside. She knows there is something lying just beneath the surface, but can't quite put her finger on it.

"Sounds like you and your friends have had alot of fun here." Anna comments.

"Oh you are only hearing the half of it." A voice says from behind them.

_**say goodnight not goodbye **_

_**you will never leave my heart behind **_

_**like the path of a star**_

_**i'll be anywhere you are**_

The voice causes Dawson's head to whip around, knowing who it is.

"Joey hi how are you doing?" Dawson asks.

_**in the spark that lies beneath the coals**_

_**in the secret place inside your soul**_

_**keep my life in your eyes**_

_**say goodnight not goodbye**_

"I'm good and you Dawson?" She asks back a little coldly.

"Good, um Jo i would like you to meet Anna Person. Anna i would like you to meet Joey Potter." Dawson says.

"Nice to meet you Joey." Anna says as she offers her hand.

_**don't you fear when you dream**_

_**waking up is never what it seems**_

_**like a jewel buried deep**_

_**like a promise meant to keep**_

"Yeah nice to meet you as well Anna." Joey says as she shakes Anna's hand.

"So you are Dawson's other bestfriend?" Anna says.

"Yeah that is me, well it was up untill recently. Now we are just friends." Joey tells her.

"Ok how does that work? I mean once you're bestfriends, how do you go to being just friends?" Anna asks with a confussed look on her face.

_**you are everything you ought to be**_

_**so just let your heart reach out to me **_

_**i'll be right by your side**_

_**say goodnight not goodbye**_

"I'm not sure of that one myself Anna but it seems that is what Dawson wants, so." She leaves it hanging, as they both look at Dawson.

Dawson has been standing there studing both girls, feeling a lttile uncomfortable. As Joey says what she says to Anna Dawson's face explodes in crimson. He knows what he had said to Joey was wrong, but what Pacey had said was wrong as well. Joey didn't love him she just didn't want to be replaced by someone as his bestfriend.'Why does it sound like you are tring to convince yourself Dawson?' he thinks to himself.

_**you are everything you ought to be**_

_**so just let your heart reach out to me**_

_**keep my life in your eyes **_

_**say goodnight not goodbye**_

"Well it is a long story and we have reservations. Joey i am sure we will see you again before the weekend is over. Maybe then you two can talk more indepth about all of this." Dawson says.

"Sure Dawson, by all means, don't let me keep you from dinner." Joey says, and then turns to Anna. " It was nice to meet you Anna. Maybe another time i can give you some of the more seedier side of Dawson stories."

"I would like that Joey, i know he can't be all that squeeky clean. I know he tries to potray himself as that." Anna says.

"Oh no, he is Squeeky clean, but there is still a few skeletons in his closet." Joey laughs.

"Ok now i'm not sure i want you two getting together to talk." Dawson says with a chuckle. "See ya Joey."

_**say goodnight not goodbye**_

_**say goodnight not goodbye**_

She waves to them as they walk away. 'I can hide them too Dawson.' She thinks to herself.

'Wow, Joey was perrty cool back there, i'll have to thank her tomorrow.' Dawson thinks.

"So that was Joey, she's beautiful." Anna says.

"If you says so, too me she is just Joey." Dawson says.

"Come on Dawson you can't tell me you haven't noticed." Anna states.

"Honestly, no i haven't. Jo is just my friend is all. I don't look at her that way." Dawson tells her.

"That's good for me then." Anna says.

"What? Why do you say that?" Dawson asks.

"I'm not sure yet, but when i figure it out you will be the first to know." Anna says, as they walk into the restaurant.

"Good." Dawson says before turning to the hostess. "Reservation for two, for Leery."

"Ah yes right this way sir." She says to them.

"Thank you. After you." He says first to the hostess and then to Anna.

As they take their seats, a waiter walks over to them.

"Here are your menus, May i take your drink order?" He asks.

"Sweet tea." Anna replies.

"Make that two please." Dawson says.

"Very well. I will be back in a few moments with your drinks, and to take your order.

"Thank you." Dawson says.

"So Dawson tell me more about this striking burnette, that is just a friend." Anna says.

"Well what is it you want to know? I mean i already gave you the break down on her life." Dawson looks at her curiously.

"Well for starters how long have you two been friends?" Anna asks.

"Lets see we were six when her mom first brought her over for us too meet. That was before all the craziness in her life began. after that we became fast friends. As we got older she would sneek over to my house and we would watch movies together. Or we would play movies, you know we would pick a movie and then recite the lines to it. Those nights became known as movie nights. Course it really wasn't sneeking since we would normally fall asleep durning one of the movies. That's where my dad or mom would find us the next morning, Of course they gave up trying to stop us after her mom died." Dawson Pauses as a small smile came acrossed his face, remembering those nights. "She would come over for the longest time after that. We would start the movie, but it would always end with her crying on my shoulder till she fell asleep. We have always done movie nights on Wednesday's, she would come over. We would watch movies till we fell asleep, the next morning she would get up and go home. We would get ready for school and then walk there together. I mean she has been my counsel for so long i am not sure when it started." Dawson says with a twinkel in his eyes. Then he sucks in a deep breath.

"Wow." Is all Anna can say.

"What?" Dawson asks.

Before she can reply the waiter returns with their drinks.

"May i take your order now?" He asks them.

"Sure i think i will take the special." Dawson says.

"Yeah me too, only i just want a plain salad no dressing on it." Anna says.

"Very good, two specials one with no dressing on the salad." The waiter walks away to turn in their order.

"You know Dawson i think i would kill to have a friend feel that way about me." Anna says.

"Really?" Dawson says.

"Yeah, you two have been through so much, it must be really weird for her to hear you say all that stuff." Anna says.

"What stuff?" Dawson asks.

"All of the just being friends stuff, instead of bestfriends. Dawson let me clue you in on something us girls do. When we intrust someone with our deepest darkest secrets, it means we really trust them. Now i have guys that i consider bestfriends back home, but none of them know all of my secrets. Not like you and Joey know each others. So it means she really trust you to be there for her, and then you throw the only friends thing in her face. I can see now why she is being a little cold." Anna informs him.

"I never thought of it like that Anna. To me we were Just Dawson and Joey. Bestfriends since childhood." Dawson says.

"Yeah well i would say you have some apoligizing to do." Anna tells him flat out.

"Looks like you are right." Dawson says.

At this time their food arrives. They begin to eat and talk about things that have been happening in their lives, since they last saw each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Later that night Dawson and Anna are walking in the dark. Dawson has a smile on his face as he leads her to their destanation.

"Dawson where are you taking me?" Anna asks.

"It is a suprise, but one i think you will like." Dawson informs her.

"I hope so, this is kind of scarey." Anna says.

"Have no fear Anna i will protect you." Dawson says.

"Sounds like fun." Anna retorts back.

"Well if you're good you might find out." Dawson smiles back at her.

"I think it would be more fun to be bad." Anna says with a chuckle.

"Maybe, maybe not. We will have to see." Dawson says pulling her into a kiss as they walk into the ruins.

"Oh my, Dawson this is beautiful. How, i mean why, who did this?" Anna asks.

"Well this guy who's property this is on. Him and his wife use to travel all of the time, and her favorite place was the ruins of greece. She fell sick and couldn't travel anymore. So he had these built so she could still see them up till the day she died." Dawson tells her.

"Man talk about loveing someone." She says.

"Yeah, i've always wondered if i would ever find someone i loved as much as that. Or who would love me that much." Dawson thinks out loud.

"Yeah it kinda takes your breath away doesn't it?" Anna says.

"Yeah, you know i believe that everyone has a soul-mate. Some one they are destenied to be with. They just have to find each other is all." Dawson says.

"I don't believe that, i don't think desteny plays any part in people being together." Anna says.

"How do you mean?" Dawson asks.

"Simple i think it is a choice people make. Either you're going to be with this person or that one. There is no force out there guiding us to a perteculiar person. It just doesn't make sence to me. I know it has always been my choice as to who i end up with." Anna says.

"Ok maybe you did make the choice, but how did you even end up with the choices to begin with?" Dawson asks.

"You came to the party, we met and liked each other." She simple says.

"Ah, but if my mom hadn't gotten the job in Philly, then i never would have been at the party. Thus we would never have met, and we would have never known each other. To me that is destiny telling me that we were suppose to meet." Dawson says.

"So what you think i am your soul-mate?" Anna asks him with a smile on her face.

"Maybe, only time can answer a question such as that. Who knows maybe we were meant to teach the other something, before moving on to our soul-mates. I only know that we were suppose to meet." Dawson says.

"So you're saying, that we may just be an interlude, Till we find the person we are suppose to be with?" Anna asks with a serious look on her face.

"Maybe only time will tell." DAwson says.

"Does this feel right?" She asks him, before kissing him square on the lips.

"Sure it always feels right." Dawson says.

For split second Anna swore she saw confution in his eyes. Now she is thinking to herself. 'He isn't sure about us. Why, what could possible be holding him back?'

Dawson is sitting there looking at the stars. He knows things aren't going as well as he had hoped. For some reason he can't seem to get Joey off his mind. 'Why do i have to be thinking about her now. This could be my moment.'

Anna knows he has someone else on his mind, she thinks she knows who it is. She also knows she has one thing to offer that the other girl doesn't, time to see.

With that thought in her head she moves toward Dawson. Slowly running her hands up and down his chest. Bringing her lips into contact with his in a sweet butterfly soft kiss. His hands immediately go to her waist as he returns her kiss. She slowly runs her hands through his hair, increasing the tempo of the kiss.

Dawson feels the urgency in her kiss. He knows what she wants. He slowly moves his hands to her shirt lifting it up over her head. she lifts her arms allowing him to take the shirt all the way off. He moves his lips to her neck Planting soft kisses up and down her neck.

Anna begins unbuttoning his shirt. Slowly at first and then with more urgency as his kisses hit her neck. As his shirt drops to the ground, she begins exploreing his naked chest with her hands.

They slowly sink to the ground as Dawson postions himself on top of her. Their kisses take on new meaning as they continue to roam each other's bodies with their hands.

A lone figure peels it's self off of one of the colums and moves back up the path. The moon reveals Joey's tear streaked face as she makes her way out of the ruins.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dawson Awakens the next morning with a smile on his face. We see him roll over and look at his window. 'Just in time he thinks to himself.'

He crawls out of bed and walks to his window and sit on the sill. Awaiting the sun to rise, he has to see it on this day of all days. He has finally figured out who he belongs with. It all became clear last night in the ruins, while him and Anna was doing, well any ways he knows who it is now.

There is a soft knock on his door, Anna slowly walks in with a smile on her face as well. She walks over to Dawson and sits next to him. She looks deep into his eyes seeing what she knew would be there. Dawson slowly wraps his arms around her, they continue to watch as the sun breaks the tree line. Causeing the creek to turn a burnt orange. The site is so amazing Anna sucks in her breath.

"Dawson this is so amazing. I wish i could see things like this every day like you." Anna tells him.

"It is nice to know that you at least got to see something like this once in your life." Dawson tells her.

"Yeah, who knows i might get to see it again someday." She says.

"I hope so Anna , i truelly do." Dawson says.

"You know Dawson you are one of the good ones. Don't ever let anyone tell you other wise." Anna says.

"Thanks Anna. You're not bad yourself. Keep it up and things will work out fine for you." Dawson tells her.

"You think so?" She asks.

"Yeah, trust me it was really hard to say no to you last night. It just wouldn't have been right. I had to tell you the truth, even if it did cost me something i have wanted for awhile now." Dawson says with a chuckle.

"Hey it isn't to late to change your mind." Anna says with a smile.

"As tempting as that is, and trust me it is very tempting, i have to say no. It wouldn't be fair." Dawson tells her.

"I know, but you can't blame a girl for trying can you?" She asks him.

"No i sure can't." Dawson says.

"Well Dawson i think i am going to head back to Philly. Good luck with everything. Oh yeah, tell Joey i said i think she is a very lucky girl." Anna says.

"What makes you think it is Joey, i never gave a name?" Dawson asks her.

"Please Dawson, Girls can tell these things. I can tell by the way she looks at you. You can also see it when you talk about her. Your eyes light up every time. I knew there was something going on, i just couldn't put my finger on it, until last night that is. I hope everything works out for you. I'll have your dad drive me to the train station." Anna says as she starts to walks out of his room.

"I can take you." Dawson says.

"No Dawson i want to remember this moment as the one we said goodbye in. Not at some stuffy train station." Anna says as she walks out of the room.

Dawson turns again to the window and finishes watching the sun rise. 'It is funny how brite everything seems today.' Dawson thinks to himself. The trees seem fuller, the sun briter, Creek bluer than he ever remembers it being. 'Is this what it is like?' Dawson thinks. Now all he has to do is figure a way to win Joey back after the Anna vist.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters. I promise more to come.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As he walks out of his house with a determined look on his face, Dawson knows what he wants. For the first time in his life he has a purpose. Get Joey Potter to admit she loves him.

As he nears her house he is caught off gaurd as he sees her kiss Pacey. The emotions running through him at that moment go beyond any he had ever experienced. The emotions all congel into only one, Anger. He is about to turn and walk away when Joey sees him.

"Dawson, what are you doing here?" Joey yells at him.

"Hey D-man what's up." Pacey says.

Dawson turns around and fixes them both with the coldest stare he can manage. His entire Being is telling him to walk away.'Pacey knew about my feelings, and he made a move regaurdless. Some bestfriend.' Dawson thinks to himself. As this thought runs through his head he turns and walks away.

"What's up with him?" Joey asks.

"I have no idea, i'm sure we will find out tomorrow at school." Pacey says.

"No i think i will pay our friend a vist. If things went bad with Anna, He might need to talk." Joey says.

"Yeah, and maybe just maybe, a shoulder to cry on." Pacey laughs.

"Hey can i help it, if i just happen to be there when he needs it." Joey asks.

"No i guess not." Pacey says.

"Besides after what i saw, i am sure he has alot to talk about. Thanks again for listening to me Pacey, i'm sure i sounded like a phycotic." Joey says.

"Hey no problem Potter. Besides the kiss was thanks enough, as long as you don't tell Andie." Pacey smiles.

"I won't i promise. So are you really going to try to work things out with her?" Joey asks.

"Yeah i am Jo, i love her. She is my other half, just as Dawson is your other half." Pacey says.

"Well good luck Pace, i know she still loves you. I think you two will work it out." Joey tells him.

"I hope you're right Jo i really need her back." Pacey says as he turns to walk away, he turns back and says. "Don't let him get away Joey, you two belong together."

"I won't." Joey says as Pacey walks away.

Joey slowly walked up to the place where the ladder had been, now it was gone. Confussion runs through her mind. 'Is he really that mad?' She asks herself.

She moves around to the screendoor. As she is about to open it a voice from behind her scares the crap out of her.

"Looking for someone?" Dawson asks.

"Yeah you. I wanted to see how you were doing. You seemed a little upset this morning." Joey tells him.

"Upset? Why would i be upset? I walked to your house to talk to you, and what do i see, you kissing Pacey. I should have figured it all out. Guess it just goes to show how oblivous i really am." Dawson says.

"Dawson, we did kiss but it." She starts to say but is interupted.

"But nothing, Hey you know what i am happy for you two. I hope you both find happiness with each other. I'll be sure to write, make sure you drop me a line or two as well." Dawson tells her.

"What are you talking about Dawson? Why would you need to write me and vice versa?" Joey asks.

"Oh that's right you don't know yet do you. I decided to move to Philly with my mom. My dad is taking me there in a few minutes." Dawson tells her as he turns away so she can't see the pain in his eyes.

"Dawson why are you moving away?" Joey says as the tears threaten to leak out.

"I don't fit in here anymore Joey. The only reason i was staying was because i thought you needed me here. I can see now after this morning, you don't. So now it is time to move on. You have Pacey now, he has you. All will be well with out me here. You will thrive, study hard and accomplish all the goals you have set for yourself. Just don't forget to enjoy yourself a little Joey. All studying and no play makes for a boring Joey." Dawson says as The tears start to fall from her face.

"Are you ready Dawson? We need to get this show on the road." Mitch says as he gets in the car.

"Yeah dad i am finished here. Bye Joey have a great life." Dawson says as he walks to the car and gets in.

Joey is standing there utterly shell shocked. She never expected any of this, Dawson leaving. She has to say something.

"Dawson! I love you!" Joey yells.

Dawson stops himself from closeing the door. He looks at her with sad eyes, knowing it is just a last ditch effort.

"I'm sure you think you do, but don't love me Jo. Be with Pacey enjoy life." Dawson says.

"Dawson i am not with Pacey. That kiss was just a friendly jesture, for listening to me grip about you and Anna. Plus he talked about him and Andie. How he plans on doing what ever it takes to win her back." Joey tells him wiping away the tears.

"I'm sure he will. I have to go Jo. I'll write every so often, plus i will be back for vists. See ya Joey." Dawson says as he closes the car door.

"See ya Dawson." Joey says.

Mitch pulls out of the drive and with in a minute the car is gone from site. Joey stands there for a few more minutes, just allowing the tears to fall. She knows it is going to be extremely lonely on the creek with out him here. Her friend, confidant, her soul-mate gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

dawson steps out of the car at his mom's apartment building. The sad look that was on his face as he closed the car door at the creek, is still there.

He knows this is a chance to start a whole new life, one with out Pacey and Joey in it. 'Will my feelings for Joey allow that?' Dawson thinks to himself.

His mom rushes out to greet him, throwing her arms around him in a huge hug. He can't create the smae enthusaism or smile his mom does but does his best.

Gail Leery knows there is a problem, Dawson would never leave the creek. He loved it there, it was the source of alot of his inspiration. That and a certian Brunette from down the creek. 'I bet this has something to do with Joey.' She thinks.

"Son i am so happy you decided to come stay with me. I know i will enjoy haveing you here." Gail declairs.

"Yeah, i think it will be alot of fun mom." Dawson says.

Joey is slowly walking back to the B&B when she hears a car drive up on her. She looks around to find none other than Pacey and Andie. He has a smile a mile wide on his face till he sees Joey's.

"Hey Potter. What's up, it looks like you have been crying?" Pacey asks.

"Pacey he is gone, left for Philly to live with his mom. What am i going to do now?" Joey asks him.

"Wait why would Dawson Leery of all people move to Philly?" Pacey asks.

"He saw me give you that kiss this morning, and completely misunderstood it. He thinks we are together, and that it is best for all of us if he left." Joey says.

"What, you have got to be kidding me. No you wouldn't be would you. Only Dawson could hatch a hair brain scheme like that in his head. Where is he now?" Pacey asks.

"On his way to Philly him and his dad left about thirty minutes ago why." Joey asks.

"Andie i need to take you home. There is somewhere i need to go. Is that ok?" Pacey asks.

"Yeah sure Pacey, go save your friendship with Dawson, i understand completely. Besides i will be here when you get back." Andie tells him.

"Thank you, and i promise i will explain it all to you when i get back ok." He tells her.

"It is ok Pacey really i really do understand. Joey cryed on your shoulder, you cryed on hers she gave you a friendly little peck to show her apperation. I got, now go talk some sence into Dawson." Andie says as she kisses him.

"I have i told you lately that i love you." Pacey says.

"Still?" Andie asks.

"Always." Pacey responds.

"Good cause i love you as well." Andie smile at him.

"Joey, go home relax, i am going to go have a talk with our friend. See if i can't talk some since into his head." Pacey says.

"No i want to go as well." Joey says.

"Oh yeah, and futher his theory about us by us showing up together. No way Potter, go home i will call you when i am back." Pacey says and then speeds away.

Once again Joey is left standing, wondering if her life is still going to fall apart.

"Look son, i am happy you want to spend time here with your mom. Just realize you can come home any time you want, ok." Mitch tells him.

"Maybe one day dad, but i just can't be there right now. I hope you understand it has nothing to do with you." Dawson tells him.

"I know son, i wish you would've stood your ground instead of runing here." Mitch says.

"I am not running dad! I just think it will be easier on all parties involved if i wasn't there, at least in the begining. That way when it falls apart, and it will, i can't be blamed." Dawson says.

"This has something to do with Joey, doesn't it Dawson?" Gail asks.

"Yeah, her and Pacey hooked up." Dawson says.

"I see, so you decided it would be easier to come here and live with me, instead of faceing your problem." Gail says rather upset.

"Yeah i guess so." Dawson says.

"So this has very little to do with wanting to stay here with me, and everything to do with running away from Joey and Pacey." Gail says.

"Mom, i want to be." He never gets to finish as there are screeching tire from behind them.

Dawson turns around to see Pacey step out of his dads suv. Pacey walks up to them catiously.

"Pacey what the hell are you doing here?" Dawson asks.

Mitch and Gail take a few steps back. Realizing they need to talk this out, but staying close to break up anything physical.

"I came her to talk to you." Pacey says.

"Why to rub it in my face even more?" Dawson asks.

"You have it all wrong." Pacey says.

"I don't think you have any right to tell me if i am right or wrong. You were my bestfriend." Dawson says.

"I still am Dawson." Pacey says.

"So i guess girls come above your idea of friendship then." Dawson says.

"That's not fair Dawson. Pacey says.

"Fair? Fair! Tell me Pacey is it fair for my, Quote Unquote, Bestfriend to persue a girl who i love, and he knew about it?" Dawson asks.

"Dawson you have this all wrong, man. I am back with Andie, there is nothing going on between me and Joey. What you saw was an innocent kiss, thanking me for listen to her problems. Nothing more, i promise you that." Pacey says.

"I see, and i am suppose to believe that." Dawson says.

"Yeah you are." Comes a voice from behind him.

Dawson slowly turns his head to see Andie standing there. She has a smile on her face that tells she is really happy.

"Oh and why is that Andie?" Dawson asks.

"Because it is the truth Dawson."Pacey says and then continues. "Look man you are my best friend on this earth, i don't want to screw that up. I would never go after Joey. One she is now and always will be in love with you. and two; me and her can hardly stand each other." Pacey laughs.

"Maybe what you are saying is true, but ti just reaffirms my thinking. If it was this easy for something to come between us, maybe it isn't meant to be." Dawson says.

"Come on Dawson." Pacey starts.

"No Pace look i have made up my mind, unless my mom says i can't i am staying in Philly." Dawson says.

"What about Joey, Dawson?" Andis asks.

"She will be better off with out me in her life screwing things up." Dawson says.

"You can't believe that Dawson, come on this is Joey we are talking about. She lives and breathes you." Pacey says.

"Yeah Pacey i think the time apart will do us good. Maybe in the future things will work out, who knows. But for now i think my path lies in a diffrent dircetion than Joey's. I think it will do us both some good." Dawson tells him.

"There is nothing we can do to change your mind Dawson?" Andie asks as she encircles her arms around Pacey.

"No, there isn't. I feel this is something i have to do." Dawson says.

"Ok man, well keep in touch will ya. Come vist every so often." Pacey says.

"I will i promise. Pacey tell her i said bye ok." Dawson asks him.

"Sure Dawson, anything else?" Pacey asks.

"Yeah tell her i love her."

A/N: I know, i don't normally leave notes. I have two ways i can take this, and as of right now i am torn. I hate to end this chapter the way i did, but till i decided which way i am going to go, sorry. I hope you are all enjoying this story, feedback is good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dawson stood there and watched his friends leave, heading back to Capeside. A place he very much wanted to be back to himself. He knew he couldn't go back on his own, his mom was going to have to force him too. He slowly turned to face his parents.

"Well mom what are you going to do? You just heard what i told Pacey and Andie. Do i get to stay or are you mad enough to send me back with dad?" Dawson asks her.

"Son if you really want to stay, then fine i will allow you too. I want you to think about this though, is leaveing her behind like this the right thing to do?" Gail asks him.

"I'm not sure mom, i just feel it is something i need to do." Dawson tells her.

"Ok son, then you can stay." Gail tells him.

"Dawson, if you are going to do this, then i would suggest you breaking all contact, At least for awhile. Which means staying away from Capeside. I will come vist you here, and every once in awhile bring Pacey with me. Once you feel that you can handle everything, then you can start your vists again." Mitch says.

"You maybe right dad, but i promised i would vist. If i don't it will only hurt her more." Dawson says.

"Or maybe, just maybe. It will make her realize she can survive on her own. Which in the long run will be the best for both of you." Mitch says.

"How is that dad?" Dawson looks to him.

"Simple, i have never really said alot about all of this. I feel you and Joey are destened to be together. Somewhere down the road you two will meet again and things will go from there. Now tell me son, which would you prefer, if that does happen? A Joey who is self contained and self reliant? Or one who depends on you for alot of her emotional stablity?" Mitch asks.

"The first one of course. I just don't want to damage things beyond repair." Dawson says.

"Oh son, if it is truely meant to be you won't. If your two's love for each other is real then everything will be ok in the end." Gail says.

"I want to believe you guys i really do, i'm just worried." Dawson says.

Joey is reading a book when there ia a soft knock on her door. She sets the book down and rises to answer the door. When she opens it she sees Pacey standing there. From the look on his face, she can tell things didn't go to well.

"He didn't believe you did he?" She asks.

"No he believed me in the end." Pacey tells her.

"So he is coming back home?" Joey says with excitement building.

"No Joey he dicided what you two need is time away from each other. He decided to stay in Philly with his mom." Pacey tells her.

"Pacey what am i going to do. How can i make him see all i want is us together." Joey asks.

"I wish i could help you on that Joey, but i can't. i Have no idea how you can make him see that." Pacey says.

"I guess i will just have to steel myself to show him every chance i get." Joey says.

"Now that is the Joey Potter i know. Never give up." Pacey says.

"All i can do is wait till he is ready. If that day never comes, then i'll have to learn to move on." Joey says stareing at the creek.

"It will come Joey i know it." Pacey tells her.

"We will see, i need to finish this book for school. So i will talk to you later Pacey." Joey tells him.

"Ok Joey but if you ever need to talk you know where i am." Pacey tells her.

"I know and thanks Pacey." Joey says then closes the door.

A/N: I figured it out. It is still going a totally diffrent direction than most of my stories. Although if you have read any of my other stories, then you know i am a complete D/J er. So that should give you an insight as to how it will end. Although i have a friend who keeps asking me to make it go another direction. I will update in a couple of days.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dawson walks out of his dorm room and down the steps for the last time. He had graduated from U.S.C., valavictorion with a degree in film and Creative writting. His life had really taken off. He had been offered a job as assistant director on a film for Star Delta Films. They told him if he did a good job on this one, that he might get a chance to direct a low budget film. He knew all he needed was the chance and he could do it.

They had told him to take three weeks off after graduation. The filming prep wouldn't start till then. He had decided to make a vist to his dad. He hadn't returned to Capeside since the day he had left 6 years ago. He also hadn't seen or talked to Joey in the same amount of time.

He knew that she was doing ok and had graduated top of her class at Worthington as well. Pacey kept him informed as did his mom. He also knew she had done just as he had, date a little but never anything serious. Pacey kept him abreast of it all, even though he had told him not to. Pacey couldn't let it go and realize he had moved on. That is one reason He hadn't spoken to Pacey in nearly three years.

He knew he still had feelings for Joey, but he also knew he would never act on them. He was still deep in thought, when a voice interupted his train of thought.

"Ut Oh, i know that dazed look. You were thinking about Joey weren't you?" Anna asks as she walks up to him.

"No, why would you say that?" Dawson asks.

"Because i know you Leery, and i know a Joey stare when i see one." Anna says.

"Ok so i am busted, it is just i am going back to Capeside for three weeks. I know we will run into each other, and i have no idea what i am going to say to her." Dawson says.

"How about you start with the truth. Tell her you thought it was best at the time for the two of you to be apart." Anna tells him.

"You know if i thought that would work, i would do it in a heart beat. Joey would never accept that, she would have a good reason why it wasn't right." Dawson says.

"Oh yeah, like?" Anna says.

"Like how about this. 'What about my deccision, or how i felt? Did you even consider that. How about what i wanted?' These are all things i have thought about over the last six years. Trust me on this. Anna sometimes i think i made a huge mistake. Then there are times i am glad i did what i did. I just wish i knew which was true." Dawson says.

"I guess all those questions will be answered in time. Like when you two first see each other." Anna says.

"Yeah i know i just hope all is well between us."

"Well Dawson if they aren't, then you have two options. You can either chalk it up to, you guys not belonging together. Or you are going to have to do the work and put in the time to fix things." Anna tells him.

"I know Anna trust me. As far as us not being together, Not a possiblity. I know in my heart that we are meant to be together. The only thing i don't know is when." Dawson says.

"I wish i had your conviction Dawson. I guess i just haven't met my soul-mate yet." Anna says.

"You will Anna give it time. I guess i need to hit the road if i am going to make it there by friday. Have fun, i promise i will write. Plus you can come vist me, and i will come vist you." Dawson says.

"Oh trust me i will come vist Capeside again. Last time i was there it was so beautiful, i have to go back." Anna says.

"Ok, well goodbye for now I mean it Anna. Have fun at least till you start your new job." Dawson says as he gets in his car. They wave at each other, he starts the engine and drives away.

Joey is sitting on her bed in the B&B, She has just got home from graduating. She leaves for New York In three weeks, where she will start her new job. Jr. editior at the prestigous eiditing firm of Lebhar Friedman.

She was excited about joining the team. It was one of her first choices of jobs. It will also give her time to work on her own writting skills.

It still amazes her that she even got to school in the first place. Her grades took a hit after the whole Dawson fiascal. She still got a scholarship, but it didn't cover everything. She had never expected Mitch and Gail to bail her out and give her the rest of the money for school. She had refused at first, $ 60,000.00 was alot of money to just give away. They had insisted that she take it and not worry about paying it back.

"Joey you are just like a daughter to us, we want to help you." Gail had said.

Joey remembers it like it was yesterday, and not four years ago. She was so overwhelmed she could only nod her head and accept the check. She vowed that one day she would do something to repay their kindness.

Every one kept telling her how much she had changed over the last four years. They said she had gain more confidence, and became more self sufficent. She knew that they were right. She also knew in about forty eight hours it could all go out the window.

He was coming home to Capeside, Gail had told her yesterday when they had met at the coffee shope to talk and catch up. She hadn't seen or talked to him in almost six years.

It would be a safe bet to say she was a little nervous. No scratch that she was alot nervous. She knew deep down that her feelings for him were still there. That is why none of her relationships ever lasted, none could even come close to him.

She made a pact with herself six years ago never to say his name again. At least not till she was face to face with him. Gail had laughed at her, but understood, so when they talked it was always 'HIM' and not his name.

It had made Pacey mad, he thought she was being stupid. He couldn't understand how that name hurt her so much, even today. That is one reason why her and Pacey's freindship had went to the back burner so to speak. Sure they would say hi if they saw each other, but niether went out of thier way to contact the other one. She was so deep in thought she failed to hear the door open and Bessie walk in.

"Joey, Earth to Joey." Bessie says.

"Huh, oh what is it Bessie?" Joey asks.

"Where were you as if i have to ask?" Bessie asks.

"I was just thinking." Joey says not looking at her.

"Yeah about a certian blonde boy who will be coming home a man in just about forty eight hours." Bessie says.

"So sue me, he is on my mind. I haven't seen him in six years Bessie. I'm worried about it. Will he remember me, will he remember what we had? Or will he choise to ignore me altogether?" Joey asks.

"Oh sis i wish i had the answers to those question, but i don't. All i can say is i don't think he will have forgotten you. I don't think it is going to be as bad as you think." Bessie says.

"I hope you are right Bess, i really do." With that Joey turns and stares across the creek at the house that use to be the home of HIM.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Joey moved through the store with a workers like atitude. She was doing some shopping for Bessie, who had forgot a few things when she was here. HE had been back for two days now, and still no sign of HIM. How am i suppose to keep my witts about me when all i can think about is that first meeting.

She had played it over and over again in her mind. There were two main ways, it could play out. First: They would see each other from afar and slowly work their way toward each other. They would embrace, and in that moment all would be forgiven. Like none of it had ever happened. The creek would be flowing in the back ground adding its ambance to the whole scene. Second: They would come face to face, and all of the hurt would come out. She would blow up at him, and he would blow up at her. Not solving any of the problems that has built up over the last six years.

"Joey is that you?" She hears a voice from behind her.

'That is a voice i've waited to hear for six years.' she thinks to herself.

She isn't sure what to do or say. So she slowly turns around, taking great pains to keep her face calm and collected. When she locates the the person she knows is going to be there, her breath catches in her lungs. 'How can he be better looking today than he was back then.' She thinks. It is true, he is slightly taller, his shoulders have brodened out he has put on weight in all the right places. She can see the defination is his muscle tone due to the tight blue T-shirt he is wearing. This was not the Him of old.

"Joey?" He asks again.

"Yeah it is me." She says calmly.

Dawson was sitting in his room working on a script he was hoping to sell to the studio someday in the near future. When his mom walks in.

"Dawson could you do me a favor and run to the store for me?" Gail asks.

"Uh now?" He asks.

"Well i would really appriate it son. I need a few things before i can cook dinner." She tells him.

"Sure mom let me save this and i will be right down to go for you." Dawson says.

She nods and leaves the room, as he returns to his laptop and types away furiously for a few more moments. He then sighs and saves his work. Getting up he decides to go in just his T-shirt and Jeans.

'Not my normal attire, but hey you have to live sometimes.' He thinks.

'This seems a little strange to me didn't she just get back from the store?' Is his next thought. 'Well it won't kill me.'

He bounds down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mom is hanging up the phone as he walks in.

"Who were you talking too?" Dawson asks.

"Your father. It seems he will be moving back to Capeside to take over the head football coaching job." Gail tells him.

"I see, so does that mean he wants the house back?" Dawson asks her.

"No, he said he would find an apartment in town some place. That was what he was actually calling about. To see if i would look for him." Gail tells him.

"Well i can do some looking tomorrow if you would like." Dawson informs her.

"Would you, oh son that would be a life saver. I have alot to do in the next few weeks with the restaraunt about to open and all." Gail tells him.

"Yeah, you know you never did tell me who you got to be the head cook there." Dawson says thinking out loud.

"Well because i didn't know how you would react to it Dawson." His mom tells him.

"Ok, now i am really curious as to who it is." Dawson states.

"It is Pacey, Dawson. He worked as a chef at a very prestigous Place in Boston for three years before him and Andie got married and wanted to move back to Capeside." Gail says awaiting the out burst.

"What Pacey and Andie got married?" Dawson asks.

"Yeah son last year. Since then they have been looking for away to come back. When he heard about my place needing a head guy he asked me if i would consider him. Of all the guys i talked to, he was the best Dawson. I think if you two were talking to each other you would be really proud of him." Gail says.

"Mom i was always proud of him. He just had to learn it himself, and once he did. Look at what happened, he became very good at something. I knew if he puthis mind to it, he would do good at anything he tried." Dawson says with a smile.

"So you're not mad i hired him?" Gail asks.

"No not at all mom, i think it will be a perfect fit. Plus it will give him the oppertunity to show all those gossips that they were wrong." Dawson smiles at her.

"Wow. you really have changed over these last four years haven't you." Gail asks him.

"I had too mom, if i hadn't it would have eaten me up inside. Besides all he was doing was trying to get me too see how wrong he thought what i was doing, was. I can't fault him for that." Dawson tells her.

"Well son i am glad you have finally grown up into the man i knew you could be. Now go get what is on this list or i might have to rethink the whole man part." Gail says with a smile on her face.

"Ok ok, i am going." Dawson laughs at her, as he grabs the list and runs out the door.

As the door closes, Gail picks up the phone and makes a call.

"Yeah hey Bessie it is me." Gail says.

"Hey, so did he leave yet?" Bessie asks.

"Yeah on his way as we speak. What about her?" Gail asks.

"Yep just walked out the door five minutes ago." Bessie says.

"Good now all we have to do is hope that fate takes ahold of them." Gail says.

"It will, it might take a little while, but it will. They are meant to be together Gail. I can feel it." Bessie says.

"I know so can i. He is being so stubborn. I tried to get him to go see her or at least, call but no. He says it has to be her that makes the first move." Gail says.

"I know Joey is the same way. She says it was him who left, so it should be him that makes the attempt." Bessie tells her.

Dawson has been in the store for all of a minute when he sees a stunning brunette. Her hair is down to the middle of her back and is all in waves. She has her back to him, but he wants to see if she is as beautiful as he thinks she is. When she finally turns around, his breath catches in his lungs. Can that be Joey, God she has changed. 'She has an air of confidence around her now. She seems so self aware. Could this stunning creature in front of me, really be my Joey?'

"Joey is that you?" He asks.

At first he isn't sure she heard him. He is torn as to if he should say something again. In the end his curiousty wins out and he says her name again.

"Joey?" He asks again.

"Yeah it is me." She says calmly.

"WOW, you look diffrent." Dawson says.

"Thank you, so do you." She says.

"So how have you been Joey?" Dawson asks.

"I've been fine and you?" Joey asks.

"Doing good, missing everyone back here though." He tells her.

"Every one?" She asks.

"Yeah, some more than others, but everyone." He tells her.

"Oh, well give Pacey my regaurds would you." Joey says.

For some strange reason she is afraid to say his name. Even with him standing right in front of her. She knows he is tring to be polite, But she wants answers to the questions that have been burning in her mind for six years now.

"I wasn't talking about Pacey." Dawson says.

"Oh, i see." Is her only reply.

"Well i need to get these thing back to my mom. It was nice seeing you again, Joey." Dawson says to her.

"It was nice seeing you as well, tell your mom hi for me would you." Joey says.

"Sure, see ya Joey." Dawson says.

"See ya." Is her response.

Dawson is a little stunned, he knew there might be a little pent up anger, but never expected that. She had seemed so cold, it was like she had forgotten his name. He had to admit, she had turned out fine. She wasn't that scared little girl anymore. She was sure of herself, and confident in her moves. He had always believed she could be that way, and was glad she had made it to that point.

He went to the check out lane. Paid for his items and walked out of the store. He opens the trunk and puts his bag in it, then closes it. Just as he is about to get into his car he heard it, ever so softly.

"Dawson."

He slowly truns around and sees Joey standing by the back of his car. He is so stuned he almost doesn't answer her. He looks her in the eyes and in that moment he knows this is his Joey.

"Yeah Joey?"

"I'm sorry." She says.

"For what?" Dawson asks.

"For being so cold in the store." She tells him.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Dawson pause before continuing. " Really Joey it is nothing more than i deserve."

" No that is not true. After everthing you did for me when we were younger, you deserve better." Joey says.

"As i seem to remember we did alot for each other. So in my book we are even." Dawson tells her.

"Well it is nice to know you think i did alot for you." Joey tells him.

"Of course i would, why wouldn't i?" Dawson asks.

"Dawson, I don't think i am ready to get into that just yet." Joey says.

"Ok Joey, i think i understand. I only have one thing to say though, and i want to say it before i leave." Dawson says.

"Oh and what is that?" Joey says.

"I'm sorry Joey." Dawson says.

"I see, maybe we can talk about that later." Joey says.

"Any time, just give me a call." Dawson tells her.

"Maybe i will, i think we will have to take it one step at a time." Joey says.

"Anything you want Joey the ball is in your court. Bye." Dawson says.

"Bye." Joey turns around and walks back to her car.

A/N: It might be a couple of days before i update again, Sorry life calls me back to it. I know some maybe thinking that this is a little out of character for Dawson and Joey, maybe it is but only a little. I hope you can follow this chapter ok. The next two are going to be important ones, where things get settle between the two star crossed lovers and an old friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dawson walks into his moms house, his face shows a pensiveness that wasn't there before. He had been planning that meeting for six years, and nothing went according to plan.

'Of course we are Dawson and Joey, when has the normal rules every applied to us.' Dawson thinks.

'Hey at least in the end she did open up a little.' He smiles to himself.

"Hello honey, did you get everything?" Gail asks.

"Oh, uh yeah. Here you go Mom." Dawson says, as he hands her the sack.

"Mom, Have you seen Joey lately?" Dawson asks.

"Yeah about a week ago, why?" She responds.

"Because i just ran into her at the store." Dawson says.

"I see. Is everything ok?" Gail asks him.

"I'm not sure mom. We talked, but not about what we should have." Dawson says.

"I'm sure you two will have that talk Dawson." Gail says.

"I'm not so sure mom. Joey is alot diffrent than i remember her, more confident, and self assured. She has learned to be able to stand on her own. I'm not sure a teenage romance is even on her radar now. I mean it seems like it hurt her alot, but that some how she was able to over come it all and move on." Dawson says.

"Well honey she was, it took alot. Me and your father even payed for her college, at lest part of it." Gail says.

"You guys did? I thought she was going to get a full ride." Dawson says.

"Well she was going to but the B&B turned in a good year, so Worthington said she had to pay $15,000.00 a year to attend. She didn't have it, she couldn't get another loan or grant. So it was either her not go or we help her. She refused at first. But me and your father insisted, and she finally gave in. We paid Worthington $60,000.00, for all four years. That and i have always felt she was like a surgot daughter to me." Gail tells him.

"I know mom, but for the longest time she was everything to me, and i was everything to her. Now it is almost like we are casual accuntances. I'm not sure we will ever get back what we had." Dawson says.

"Does that mean you want to?" Gail asks him strait out.

"Right now i am not sure about anything. Six years ago i would have said yes. Now, i'm not sure. Guess i'll have to wait to see after we have that talk." Dawson says.

"Well i have another suprise for you. Go into the living room." Gail says.

Dawson looks ay her weird and turns on his heels and walks to where his mom directed. There on the couch sat Joey Potter. ' I should have come strait home.' He thinks to himself. His eyes become clouded and misleading.

Joey jumps in her car and heads strait to the person who might be able to help her understand her feelings. She decides to park down the road a little ways and walks the rest, giving her time to think about a few things. When she knocks on the door, Gail answers it.

"Hi Gail, i was wondering if we could talk. It concerns Dawson.

"Sure Joey come on in. What happened." Gail pauses then continues. "I mean it is plain you have talked to him, that is the first time in six years you have said his name."

"Yeah, and now i am more confused than ever." Joey says as she sits on the couch.

"Why is that sweetheart?" Gail asks.

"Because i thought all of those feelings were gone. Then you told me he was coming back here, and i started thinking about him. Today we saw eachother in the store, and they all came rushing back to me. I mean, it isn't really the same as when we were sixteen. Then i thought i needed him to survive. Now it feels like i need him to become me, or i guess you could say complete me. Through this whole transformation i have gone through, it always seemed like something was missing. I never thought it could be him. The more i think about it, the more i am convinced that with out him i am just a carbon copy of a stranger." Joey breaks it down for her to understand.

"I see. Let me ask you this Joey. Could it be, that as you have matured into, this confident and self assured Beautiful, young woman. You realized that what it was all about was that you never stopped loving him." Gail asks her.

"No Gail, i never did. I guess it just changed. Then i loved him because i needed him." Joey says.

"And now?" Gail asks.

"Now it is because i want to. Does that make any sence?" Joey asks.

"Oh honey more than you can know." Gail says.

"I guess i need to wait for him, so we can talk. I am not sure we will end up together, but maybe we can get our friendship back." Joey tells her.

"I'm sure you will sweety." Gail says.

As she says this the front door opens and Dawson walks in. Joey can't really hear what they are saying, just mumbles. Then as if on Que her heart skips a beat just as he rounds the corner. The look in his eyes in completely unreadable, she is worried, maybe she shouldn't be here.

"Dawson, i know i said i wasn't ready yet, but i changed my mind." Joey says.

"I see, so what if i am not ready yet?" He asks.

"Then i go home and wait for you to call me. I don't want to force you into talking about anything you don't want too." Joey says.

"That's good Jo, cause you caught me a little off gaurd. Mom you should have told me she was here." Dawson says.

"Oh honey i am sorry, you just seemed like you needed to talk first." Gail says.

"Why so she could over hear everything i said?" Dawson asks them both.

"NO!" Joey says, maybe a little to forceful. "I couldn't hear a word you two were saying, just muffles."

"Son you know it is impossible to hear into the kitchen from here." Gail says.

"I see, so you have no idea what i was saying to my mom?" Dawson says.

As this is playing out Pacey walks into the room. Everyone stops what they are doing and stares at him.

"Hey i called out your name, from the kitchen door, Dawson. Guess you were to busy to hear." Pacey says.

"Thank you Pacey you just proved mine and Gails point." Joey says with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I guess he did." Dawson says, then continues. "What did you need Pacey?"

"Hey if i am interupting anything i can come back later." Pacey says.

"No Pacey i was just leaving." Joey tells him.

Dawson knows he can't allow her to leave, if he does he might lose his nerve next time. He reaches out and lays his hand on her arm. Instantly sparks fly through him, a tingle runs down his spine. The goosebumps form all over his body, it was like magic.

Joey slowly goes to walk by Dawson, then it happens. He reaches out and touches her. That is when the domino effect begins. Her breath catches in her chest, Her skin developes goosebumps, her nerve endings feel like they are on fire where he is touching her.

There eyes lock for the truely first time in six years. It is still all there they can read it in eachothers eyes, like they were still sixteen. Dawson is more sure than ever they need to talk.

"Don't go Jo, i need to talk to you." Dawson says.

Joey is affraid if she tries to talk, her voice will fail her, so she just nods her head.

"No it is ok Pacey, what is it you need?" Dawson asks.

"Well i came by to see if there was anyway we could fix our friendship. I think though you have other things on your mind." Pacey says with a smile.

"Yeah kinda, but that doesn't mean your friendship is important as well." Dawson says.

"Yeah but it can wait Dawson, you two seem like you need to talk." Pacey says.

"Yeah we do, but so do we. I tell you what, why don't we go out for dinner tomorrow night and we can talk then?" Dawson asks.

"Sonds like a plan, but only on one condition." Pacey says.

"Oh and what is that?" Dawson asks.

"That you bring her along as well, so maybe we could talk as well. I will bring Andie i am sure she will be suprised to see both of you." Pacey says.

"O Pacey i will come, just to please you." Joey says finally finding her voice.

"Good then it is set, say about 7 PM?" Pacey says.

"Sure Pace that will be fine." Dawson says.

"Ok then, by the way Dawson welcome home." Pacey says.

"Thanks Pace, it feels good to be home." Dawson says as he looks Joey strait in the eyes.

"You too Joey welcome back." Pacey says to her.

"Thanks." Is all she can manage.

That look had shooken her up. It was the most intense look He had ever given her. She was worried it might mean something else, but was hoping for another meaning.

Pacey walks out of the room, leaving only Gail, Dawson and Joey. Gail could feel the tenstion in the air. It was time for her to make a hestiy exit.

"Ok well while you two talk i will fix dinner. Joey you will be staying for dinner, i won't take no." Gail tells them.

"Sure Gail that sounds great." Joey says.

"Thanks mom." Dawson says.

Gail walks out of the room leaveing Dawson and Joey alone. The silence is deafening, niether seem to know what to say, or even how to begin. Dawson sifts a little uncomfortably, Joey walks a few feet away from him.

"So." They both begin. then laugh at each other.

"You go first." Dawson says.

"Are you sure, i could let you go first." Joey says.

"No go ahead." Dawson says.

"OK." Joey says looking at him.

"Well, i guess the biggest question i have is. Why?" Joey says.

"Why?" Dawson repeats.

"Yeah, why did you leave, and then not come back after you found out the truth?" Joey Asks.

"Honestly?" Dawson asks.

"No Dawson i want you to lie to me. Of course i want the truth." Joey tells him.

"I have no idea. I mean at the time i thought my reasons were solid ones. Now i have no idea if it was right or wrong." Dawson tells her.

"Ok so what were your reasons back then?"

"I thought the time apart would do us good. I felt that we were too dependent on each other. I wanted to see if i could make it with out you at my side. I felt you would end up a better person with out me there to support you all of the time." Dawson says.

"I see. Did you ever consider what i might have wanted?" Joey asks him.

"Yeah i did Jo, Several times. Tell me though, if i had still been around, woud you be the confident, and self assured woman i see before me now?" Dawson asks her.

"Yes, No, Maybe. Who knows Dawson. All i know is you walked out of my life six years ago. Now you're back and i don't know how i feel about it all. I mean i was so hurt, i loved you so much back then. When Anna was here and i saw you two making love at the ruins. Well it broke my heart." Joey says.

"Joey, me and Anna never made love." Dawson informs her.

"I was there Dawson i saw what was happening." Joey says.

"You were there?" Dawson asks.

"Yeah." Joey says looking down at the ground.

"Obviously you didn't stick around for the whole show." Dawson says.

"No, of course i didn't. Why would i?" Joey asks.

"Yeah i know you didn't." Dawson says.

"How do you know?" Joey asks.

"Because if you would have then you would know i stopped her." Dawson says.

"Why did you stop her?" Joey asks, looking him in the eye.

"Because, well. I wanted my first time to be with someone i truelly loved. I wanted it to mean something more than just looseing my virginity. I wanted it to be special, and i wanted it to be with someone who truelly loved me." Dawson tells her.

"Oh and who would that be Dawson the next blonde bimbo that walks into your life?" Joey asks.

"No Jo, there is only one person who fits that discription." Dawson says.

"Yeah i am sure there is, so who is she Dawson? Someone you met at school?" Joey asks.

"You." Dawson whispers.

"Me?" Joey says shocked.

"Yeah You." Dawson says a little stronger.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Joey was standing there in shock, had he really just said that. Was she hearing correctly. After six years of dought, wanting to know more. He is telling me he wanted it to be me that night in the ruins.

"Dawson are you saying you and Anna never did anything together because you wanted it to be me?" Joey asks.

"Yes." Dawson says simply.

"Why did you leave, and not at least tell me this?" Joey asks.

"It was hard enough to leave as it was, but telling you would have made it impossible." Dawson says.

"So what do you want from me Dawson? I mean you walked out of my life six years ago. Now you want what?" Joey asks.

"I'm not sure Jo, i guess what ever you are willing to allow me to have. I mean i really want to reestablish our friendship." Dawson says.

"Do you really think that is possible?" Joey asks.

"I would like to believe that it is." Dawson says.

"I'm not sure i want to." Joey says.

"I understand your feelings on this." Dawson says.

"I'm not sure that you can Dawson." Joey says.

"You're feeling like i abandonded you, left you to fend for yourself. I guess in a way i kinda did, but i did it for the right reason. Maybe i did it the wrong way, but with the best intentions." Dawson says.

"Is that your way of trying to make yourself feel better?" Joey asks.

"No not at all. Look Joey, i know what i did hurt you, it hurt me as well. I realized that night in the ruins that it was you i wanted to be with. Then when i was coming to tell you how i felt, i saw you and Pacey kissing. Now i know that it was just a friendly gesture on the both of your parts. It got me too thinking, and i realized that it wasn't healthy for the two of us to be that dependent on one another. So i did the one thing i thought was in my power to allow us a chance. I left, allowing you to turn into this most amazing beautiful woman, who is independent, self assured and confident. You see My bestfriend in the whole world, well she turned into the person i always knew she could be. And i am so proud of you." Dawson says.

"And you don't think i could have done the same with you here in my life?" Joey asks him.

"No Jo i don't, honestly i don't think either one of us would be the person we are today, if i would have stayed. What's worst is i think we would have gotten together and then broken up. I honestly believe that we needed this time apart to truely understand just what we had as teenagers. What we really meant to the other." Dawson says.

"So let me get this strait, you did this to give us a chance? A chance at what Dawson?" Joey asks.

"Right now i am not sure, then when i did it. Well a chance to end up together and live happily ever after." Dawson tells her.

"So you thought by doing this, leaveing and coming back, that you were giving us a chance at ending up together? Tell me Dawson do you still think we have a chance at ending up together?" Joey inquires.

"Honestly i am not sure. It seems i hurt you more than i expected to." Dawson says.

"I see. You thought that leaving wouldn't hurt me that much. Dawson i had been in love with you for a long time before you left. When you did leave it was like a part of me died that day. A part that has stayed dead, it wasn't until we talked in the store that, that part of me stired again. I'm sacred Dawson." Joey says, she starts strong, only to end in a whisper.

"What are you scared of?" Dawson asks her.

"Of opening up to you only to have you leave me alone again. Ripping my heart out again." Joey says.

"I understand your concern. I can only say that i will not be doing that again. I remember the pain all to much. Besides i think we have developed into quite a pair. Look Joey all i want is to try to be friends again, i've missed having you there to talk to. To confide in, and to get your oppinoin on things. Joey we aren't the same as when we were teenagers. As adults don't you think we can allow the past to be just that, the past. What i am proposing is we start new with a new found friendship and move on into the future." Dawson says.

"How do you think we can do that Dawson? You leave in three weeks for L.A., and i move to New York." Joey says.

"Not true Joey. See i took a job with an up and coming prodution company, in New York." Dawson says.

"So you are going to be in New York? The same city as me?" Joey asks.

"It looks that way. So what do you say Joey? Can we try to become friends again?" Dawson asks.

Leaving Joey standing there wondering if her dreams could come true. Or was this just another way fate was going to try to destroy her.

A/N: Sorry this one is short the next will be longer i promise.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Dawson couldn't take the silence. He knows things could go either way, but he also knows that if he pushes to hard it might destroy any chance. He moves forward and slowly takes her hand, causing her to look him in the eye. The touch cause a chain reaction of electical sparks shooting down his spine.

This is his chane he can feel it, if he blows this one chance it might just destroy him. With just a look he trys to send her all the ways he is feeling.

Joey is watching his every move, she knows this is their chance to slove some of the problems. As he reaches out and takes her hand, they hit. The sparks seem to sizzle in the air, even before they touch. When his fingers entertwine with hers the nerves in her spine become like fire. Her knees go week, and she isn't sure she can talk.

Only this boy, the boy from across the creek has ever effected her like this. Now, he isn't a boy anymore. He is a man, and has definatly fill out, in all the right places.

With their hands together as one. Their eyes lock, they can tell that the old feelings are still there. There is something else in eaches eyes, doubt. Can those feelings still be solid, and are they enough to allow them to take the next step.

"Joey i know that what i said must have seemed like it was coming from left field. I had to tell you the truth, i couldn't let it go on with out you knowing. Sometimes it is hard for me to see what is right in front of my face. I can be a little oblivious." Dawson says.

"Well, honestly Dawson what you said did suprise me. I mean if you felt this way for the last six years why did you wait till now to come back and say something?" Joey asks.

"Because Joey, i was scared. I figured that you were mad at me, since you hadn't tried to contacted me. i mean it kinda goes both ways there. You could have easily picked up the phone and got my number from my mom. Then you could have called me, if nothing else, just to talk." Dawson says, turning it around on her a little.

"You're right Dawson, and i did. I got your number, i just couldn't force myself to call." Joey says.

"I know Joey, i have had your number since freshman year. Pacey gave it to me, told me to call you and fix the problem. I tried several times, but before i would punch in the last number i would hang up." Dawson tells her.

"Ok so it would seem that we both failed as friends. So what would make us think we could make it as a couple?" Joey asks.

"Well to be honest, i have no clue if we can make it as a couple. I know we aren't the same people that was star crossed teenagers in love with eachother. Tell me though Jo do you still have feelings for me?" Dawson asks.

"I am not sure that is an approprite question for you to ask me Dawson." Joey says.

"Maybe, maybe not, but please answer the question." Dawson says.

"Tell me Dawson do you still have feelings for me? I mean if you can ask me, i should be able to ask you the same question." Joey says.

"Yes Joey, i did back then, i have everyday since then, and still do today. Now what about you?" Dawson says in one long breath.

"Ok i didn't expect you to answer." Joey says.

Dawson just raises his eyebrow awaiting her answer.

"Fine Dawson you want to know. Yes i still have feelings, but i am not sure that they are enough. Can you honestly tell me that what we could have will stand the test of time?" Joey asks.

"No Jo i can't, but niether can anyother couple out there. Nor should you be able too. It is the little things that will define who we are and where we will go. Can you honestly stand there and say that we shouldn't give this a chance, if nothing else at least as friends." Dawson says.

"As friends, can we be only friends Dawson?" Joey asks.

"I'm not sure Joey, but i think it would be a crime for us not to explore this. Whatever this is." Dawson says.

"I don't know Dawson, i mean we have made it this long with out each other. I can see us going the rest of our lives apart and being fine." Joey lied.

Dawson had all he could take, the constant contact with her was driving him over the edge. He made up his mind, he was going to try to show her how he felt. It was plain his words weren't working.

With a deep breath he moved closer to Joey. He watched as her breath caught in her throat. She even seemed to gulp. He leaned in and as softly as a butterfly, he kissed her. The fireworks that went off in his head as their lips met made all of the ones he had seen to this day pale in comparison.

When Dawson moved closer it was like she had forgot how to breath. Joey knew what he was about to do, she knew she should stop it but couldn't. Her lips met his and she was sure he could feel her shiver. This was what she had wanted all along. She had always thought it would be good, but what she felt was beyond description. Her entire being seemed as if it were ablaze.

They slowly seperated, as Dawson took a step away from her. He could see the look in her eyes, the shock. Now if he knew if it was a good one or a bad one.

Joey saw the look of concern on his face, she knew what was on his mind. He was wondering if i am going to explode or not.

"What was that Dawson?" Joey asks.

"It was a kiss Joey."

"I know that Dawson, but why did you kiss me?" Joey asks him.

"Because it is something i have been wanting to do for six years now, and i felt this was my chance. I had to try to show you just how i felt." Dawson says.

"I see, so now what? Am i just suppose to fall into your arms and forget everything in the past?" Joey asks him.

"No of course not, but if you felt something. Then i would hope you would open yourself up to the possiblity that we might have something to build on." Dawson says.

"I'll admit Dawson i did feel something, but it still doesn't mean i am willing to jump right in." Joey says.

"I know that Joey. All i am asking for is a chance here. Nothing more and nothing less. Just a real chance at starting a foundation of a new friendship that might just take us to the promise land," Dawson says.

"If i say ok, then what?" Joey asks.

"I'm not sure, i would say we take it one step at a time." Dawson says.

"Ok so lets say i am interested. Where do we go for the first step?" Joey asks.

"Simple, dinner with Pacey. I know i need to talk to him, i kinda pushed him away. He was always talking about you, trying to get me to call you. It was more than i could take, making it even harder on me." Dawson says.

"Yeah, i think i owe him one as well. I kind of allowed our frienship to fade a little. I think on the inside i blamed him for you leaving. So it was really hard for me to talk to him. I know now that none of it was really his fault, But as a teenager things are a little more mirky." Joey smiles at him.

"Yes they are. Ok well i guess you need to go home and get ready. I will call him and set it up. I'll pick you up at about eight ok?" Dawson asks.

"Ok , sure sounds like a plan. Dawson."

"Yeah Jo?"

"Welcome home."

Saying that she steps forward and brushes her lips against his. She knew the moment their lips met she would feel all of those feelings again. What she didn't know was it felt like the first time all over again.

Dawson was little prepare for her sudden kiss. It took him so much by suprise he almost forgot to kiss her back. Their lips danced together for what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few seconds.

"Uh- thanks." Dawson says as they pull apart.

"See you later." Joey tells him.

"Yeah at eight." Dawson says.

Joey turns to leave the room. It is only now that she realizes they are still holding hands. Walking away they keep the contact for as long as humanly possible. It felt so right holding each others hand. Dawson walks her to the door so as to prolong the contact a little longer. She walks out onto the porch. It was with a sigh that they both let go of the others hand, and say goodbye again. After the door closes Joey leans up against it, on the outside, with one of the silliest smile on her face. Little did she know Dawson is at that very moment doing the exact same thing on the inside of it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Dawson made his way up to his room. He could still feel her lips on his, it was so surreal. He was so excited he failed to see the smile apper on his mom's face as he ran by.

As he was looking in his closet trying to figure out what to wear, there was a knock on his door. His mom walks in, that knowing smile still on her face.

"So i am guessing that it went well between you two." Gail states.

"Better than i expected, but there is alot of work left to do." Dawson tells her.

"I am sure there is, i am also sure you will do what you have to. So will she be back for dinner?" Gail asks.

"Oh mom i'm so sorry, we totaly forgot. We are meeting Pacey and Andie for dinner tonight. It seems we both have to apoligize to him." Dawson says.

"That's ok son maybe tomorrow night." Gail says.

"Yeah i will talk to Joey and convince her to say yes." Dawson says.

"Some how i doubt that will be that hard." Gail tells him with a knowing smile on her face.

Joey slowly walks into the B&B. She has been on cloud nine since leaving Gails house. She knows she shouldn't have kissed Him, but she couldn't resist.His lips felt like heaven.

Bessie is watching her little sister. She has a knowing smile on her face. Decideding it is time to bring her down to earth just a little.

"Hey there lil sis, did you get everything?" Bessie asks.

"Yeah i think maybe all i have ever wanted." Joey smiles, then realizing what she said continues. "Yeah here you go Bessie sorry."

"It is ok, what has you on cloud nine?" Bessie asks.

"What i am not on cloud nine." Joey says.

"Um-huh. Look Joey you look like the school girl who just got shown the facts of life." Bessie says, then continues. "So spill already." Bessie says.

"Nothing Bessie really." Joey says.

"Hey now it doesn't take that long to get a few items from the store, so where were you?" Bessie asks, raising her eyebrows at Joey.

Joey breaks out into a huge grin, one Bessie hasn't seen in a long time. She raises her eyebrows right back as she tells her.

"Dawson's." Is all Joey says.

"I see, and?" Bessie asks.

"And what. We talked, decided to meet Pacey and Andie for dinner to appoligize to him." Joey tells her.

"That's it, didn't you two talk about what i am sure has been on both of your minds for about six years?" Bessie asks.

"Maybe, that my dear sister is for me to know and you to butt out." Joey says.

"Ok, if you say so. Joey i am happy you two are talking. Be careful ok." Bessie warns her.

"Do you think i was born last night Bess? I know the history better than anyone except Dawson. I am going in with my eyes wide open, trust me." Joey tells her.

"Ok, You know i love Dawson like a brother Jo, but he did leave." Bessie reminds her.

"I know he did Bessie i lived it remember. I don't need you to tell me that." Joey says.

"Ok sis, i'm sorry. I just wanted to remind you." Bessie tells her.

"Bessie for as long as i live, i will remember that. I'll remember the part i played in causing it, as well as Pacey's. I will also remember Dawson's part in it. But Bess i can't help myself, when we touch it is like i am on fire. When our lips met it was like all of the power stations were hitting my spine at once. It was so electrical, and magical. How am i suppose to walk away from something that feels so right, even if i may get hurt in the end? Besides if you do it right love is going to hurt, Maybe now we have been through all of the hurt. Maybe now is our time to be happy. I know it will take alot of work, as i am sure Dawson knows as well. But Bess, what kind of person whould i be if i didn't at least try. If we didn't give this our best shot. Bess just be happy for me, and support this, Please." Joey says.

"Sure Joey, i don't want you to be unhappy. Just the oppisite, and if Dawson is the person that can do that. Then i am all for it." Bessie says.

"Good, but know this. We decided to take it one step at a time. Now i am not sure what that all intells, But i am sure there will be alot of lonely nights." Joey says.

"Hey what do you think big sis's are for. All you have to do is call." Bessie tells her.

"Good, now i need to go shower and get ready. Dawson will be here at eight to pick me up." Joey says as she bounds into her room.

Bessie stands there with a smile on her face. 'Seems like my little sister isn't so little anymore.' Bessie thinks as she returns to cooking dinner.

Dawson is in his room as he picks up his cell phone. He knows this is his time to shine. He has a chance to set things right between him and Pacey as well as him and Joey. His only doubt is if he is man enough to finish what he started.He dials a number.

"Hey Pace it is me." Dawson says.

"Hey Dawson what's up, we still on for tomorrow night right?" Pacey asks.

"Well i was hoping we could do it tonight, say about eight thirty." Dawson tells him.

"Sounds good to me, i'll tell Andie. Why don't we meet at Leery's fish." Pacey asks.

"Yeah that'll do fine. I'll see you guys then." Dawson says.

"Ok, you are bringing a certian brunette with you right?" Pacey asks.

"Of course. We said we would both be there and we will." Dawson says.

"How are things on that front?" Pacey asks.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure on that score Pace. We talked, and it wasn't a shouting match. I'm hopeful that we can at least rebuild the friendship." Dawson tells him.

"Can you live with just being her friend?" Pacey asks.

"Well Pacey if it is either that, or not have her in my life at all. I'll take being just friends fine." Dawson says.

"Yeah i hear you Dawson. I know that it is going to be hard, but i think you two will get back to where you were." Pacey tells him.

"I think so as well Pace i do. It will just take alot of work." Dawson thinks out loud.

"Yeah well, i've never know either of you to shy away from hard work." Pacey says with a chuckle.

"Ok well i am going to let you go so i can do a few things and then get ready. I have to pick up Joey at eight."

"Ok Dawson i will see you in a little while." Pace says.

"Sure thing Pace see you then, bye." Dawson says.

"Ok bye Dawson."

Dawson walks out of the bathroom Dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a dark blue polo shirt. His mom is just coming out of her and Mitch's room, when she sees him.

"Wow, you look good." Gail says.

"Thanks mom, I know it is kind of a new look for me. I use to wear nothing but Kakki's, But an ex told me once i looked good in jeans. So i bought a few pair, and i kinda liked them so here i am." Dawson says.

"Yeah you do look good son. You will knock her dead tonight." Gail says.

"Knock her? Mom i am meeting Pacey for dinner, i am going to apoligize for the way i treated him. There is nothing else." Dawson says.

"Well, isn't Joey going to be there?" Gail asks.

"Well of course you knew that." Dawson tells her.

"Aren't you picking her up, to take her there?"

"Yes mom."

"Well honey where i come from that could be seen as a date." Gail tells him.

"Mom! Right now me and Joey are just friends. Maybe someday it will be more than that, But not right now." Dawson tells her sadly.

"I see. Well son i know sometimes life has a way of suprising you." Gail tells him.

"Tell me about it. Ok mom i need to finish, we can talk more tomorrow." Dawson says.

"Ok Dawson, and Dawson."

"Yeah mom?"

"Have fun tonight ok." Gail says.

"I'll try."

With that Dawson moves back into his room. He decides to go with a light jacket, figureing it might enhance his looks. He knows his mom was right. He wanted to impress her, he wanted her to see him in a new way. Not the Dawson of old, but the new one.

Joey was sitting at her vanity, fixing her make up. Her hair is up in a loose ponytail, allowing a few whisps of it too fall along the side of her face. Almost framing it, she decides to go with darker colored make up, hoping to enhance her appeal. There is a soft knock at the door to her room.

"Come in."

Bessie walks into the room carring a few of Joey's items she had washed. She sees her little sister and knows Dawson is going to be in for a rough time if he tries to ignore her tonight.

"WOW." Is all Bessie can say.

Joey stands up to reveal she is wearing a black evening gown. It isn't the most fancy one she owns, she didn't want to seem over bearing. It is strapless on the right side, with a sleeve on the left side. It has glitter all along the chest area, enhancing the way it fits to her body.

"I take it you like?" Joey asks.

"Joey if that boy sees you in that he is going to fall head over heels." Bessie tells her.

"Why would i want Pacey to fall for me? He is married to Andie Bess." Joey says.

"You know who i mean, your date for the evening." Bessie reminds her.

"Bessie! I don't have a date tonight. This is just four old friends getting together so a couple can apoligize to one." Joey tells her.

"If you say so Jo." Bessie says as she leaves the room.

Joey is left standing there with a puzzled look on her face. ' Am i that transperant?' Joey thinks to herself. She resumes her seat and finishes her make up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Joey is standing in the kitchen talking to Bessie when she sees lights shine on the kitchen window. In that moment her heart skips a beat and then starts to beating faster than ever before. She knows who is about to knock on the door. Bessie notices her and the sudden nervousness.

"Would you calm down, it isn't like this is a date remember." She says with a smirk.

All it does is earn her a discourgeing look from Joey. Just as she is about to say something back, there is a knock. Bessie answers the door to allow Dawson in.

When Joey sees him for the first time her breath catches. 'How can he make Jeans, and a polo shirt look so good?' She thinks to herself. A slow smile spreads across her face as her eyes light up.

Dawson walks into the B&b fully expecting to have to wait for Joey to come out of her room. He never expected her to be waiting in the kitchen for him. No sooner had he walked in and he took a sudden breath. Joey was wearing a dress that seem to him to be built for sin. It stopped about mid thigh, was black and had only one sleeve. It had a v-cut neck line that show alot of cleavage. His smile was almost imediate, his thought almost impure.

"Wow!" Was all he could muster.

"I was about to say the same thing. I take it you like?" Joey says.

"Like, oh yeah, alot. I think i might be a little under dressed." Dawson says.

"Well for being under dressed you sure wear it well." Joey smiles at him.

"You think?"

"Yeah, so are we ready?" Joey asks changing the subject.

"Yeah, i told Pacey we would meet them at eight thirty at Leery's." Dawson says.

"Good, shall we then." Joey asks.

"After you Ma'am." Dawson opens the door and waits.

Joey walks outside to feel the night air that is still warm from the days heat. She can feel it, there is something in the air tonight. 'This has been such a good day it can only end well.' She thinks.

Dawson watches as she walks towards the car. He is so mesmerised by her that he doesn't move out of the house.

"Dawson, think maybe you should open the car door for her?" Bodie asks with a grin on his face.

"What? Oh yeah right, thanks Bodie." Dawson says as he exits the house closing the door.

"You know that they are both still heads over heels for eachother right?" Bodie asks Bessie.

"Of course i do, so does Gail. All we can do is hope they realize it before it is too late." Bessie says.

"I am sure he will if anything." Bodie says and then laughs and walks back into the livingroom.

Dawson rushes out to the car just in time to open the door for her. 'I can't believe i alomst goofed.' Dawson thinks.

"Thank you." Joey says.

"My pleasure." Dawson says.

The car ride to Leery's is silent, but not an uncomfortable silence. It is like the silences they use to have when they were teenagers. Comfortable with just being with each other, no words neccesary. When Dawson turns into the parking lot, Joey decides to talk.

"Isn't it funny how we can feel so comfortable with out words?"

"Yeah kinda like it use to be." Dawson says.

"Yeah but diffrent." She says.

"How so?"

"I'm not sure i can explain it Dawson. To me you have always been the one person i could just sit in a room or a car with and just not say a word. Like you already know what i am thinking." Joey tells him as she pauses, before going on. "Now it is like we don't have to talk, we say so much with just body langauge. I could tell that you liked my dress even before you said so. Just like i know you knew i liked you in your outfit before i said anything. Of course it could be we just don't know what to say to each other." Joey reveals.

"I think it is a little of both. Look Joey, i have to say that i never expected to feel this way again. I've been in relationships in the last six years, as i am sure you have. I can tell you honestly, none of them ever made me feel the way you do. The funny thing is we aren't even in a relationship. So for me it is a little confussing, because it is like you are sending off mixed vibes." Dawson says.

"I know Dawson i feel the same way about you. I guess it is a little hard for me to get over the fact that you just left. As i said we will just have to take it one day at a time. Move forward one step at a time." Joey says.

"Ok well then on with step one." Dawson says as he exits the car and moves around to open her door.

"Thank you Dawson." Joey tells him as she exits the car.

"Your welcome." Dawson says back.

He extends his arm so she can place hers inside of his, and they walk to the front doors like that. As he opens them she refuses to let go of his arm, forcing them both to enter as one.

Once inside it doesn't take them long to spot Pacey and Andie. They are in the back of the place, and are waving and smileing as soon as they see the happy couple. Dawson leads Joey to the table, where with regret she releases his arm as he pulls her chair out for her. He then moves around to take his seat.

Pacey and Andie are watching this byplay with smiles on their faces. They realize they are seeing the begining of a new friendship forming. To them it is about time too, only time will tell if it will actually turn into something more than friendship.

"Hey guys nice of you to come tonight." Pacey says.

"Yeah it has been so long since we all got together. It is nice to finally be here." Andie says.

"Yeah well alot of that is my fault, and that is why i wanted to have this dinner." Dawson says.

"Yeah seems we have a little apoligizing to do." Joey says.

"For what?" Pacey asks.

"Well for starters, i kinda pushed you away a few years ago. It was just you kept getting on my back about Joey here. It was really hard for me at the time to talk about her. I know you were just trying to get me to see the error of my ways, or at least what you thought were errors. So i did the only thing i could think of, i disconnected myself from you. That my friend was an error, and for that i do so solemly apoligize and can only ask for your forgiveness." Dawson says.

"Dawson my old friend, there is nothing to apoligize for, i understood completely why you did the things you did. I didn't agree with them, but understood and respected your decision. I mean iknew that you were doing what you thought you had to too servive. I am just happy it seems we can put it all behind us. As for you Potter don't even think about saying you're sorry, same goes for you." Pacey says.

"Yeah guys besides what is a friendship if it can't take a few bumbs along the way. What matters most is you can always fix the problem. That is what this dinner was about rekindleing a few seemingly lost friendships. Seemingly lost, till you take another look. It is still intact, and might even end up being stronger than before." Andie tells them all.

"Ok why didn't we all listen to her six years ago?" Joey asks.

"I'm not sure? But i think it might have made things alot easier if we had." Dawson says, as they all laugh.

"Yo know Dawson i'm not sure i want to be friends with these two anymore. They are just to damn practical for me." Joey tells him with a strait face.

"Yeah i know what you mean Jo, seems that they grew up a little to much for my taste." Dawson says, but can't hold the face as they all burst out laughing. This causes several of the customers to stare openly at the table.

The four old friends ignore the reactions of the near by table as they continue their bantering back and forth. Joey knows she has missed this part of it all. She can't remember the last time she sat in a restraunt and had this much fun. She sees the faces of her friends and knows there is something so right about this night.

Dawson has been taking the whole evening with stride. He refuses to get to excited about it all. It seems all is well with him and Pacey, and things seem to be going well with Andie. It is Joey he isn't sure about, oh she is having a great time he knows. She seems to be unwinding a little, almost like the Joey of old, Almost.

There is something underneath of it all, and he can't quiet put his finger on it. It is like this night is destined to lead to bigger and better things. He only wished he knew what that was. The four were sitting there talking and carring on when a woman approches the table.

"Excuse me, aren't you Joey Potter and Pacey Witter?" She indicates to the two friends.

"Why yes we are, and you are?" Pacey asks.

"Just a concerned cititizen of this fair town, wondering why they would allow the town goof up, and the convicts daughter to enter this establishment?" The woman says.

Dawson has been sitting there listening to everything that has been said. Just as Joey and Pacey are about to respond to the woman, Dawson quites them with a look to Pacey and a hand on Joey's arm.

"Ma'am, i am not sure if you know who i am since, you know my mom really never did to much wrong. I was never really a trouble maker, and my father didn't make a few mistakes that were as big as Mike Potter did." Dawson says.

"No i don't believe i do know you, but it is plain if you are with these two then you must be of the same substance as they are." The woman says.

"God i hope so." Dawson says. Causing both Joey and Pacey to look at him in a new light.

"Allow me to intruduce myself. I am Dawson Leery, and this is my mom's place. As far as these two are, well lets just say your actions here tonight prove to me if not the rest of the people here that they are twice the humanbeings that you are. You see they have with stood scurtiny from people like you who are so below them, they have survived a socity that tried it's best to put them down. Then as if to add injury to insult they survived a very close friend turning his back on them and walking away. Joey here well she just graduate top in her class at Worthington, and will be starting a very lucrtive job at a big editing firm in New York in a few weeks. Pacey here well his life went in another direction, But he has done just as well. In fact he is the top chef here at this fine establishment. So now tell me what is it you do? Besides tring to inturupt a private evening between old friends. Oh yeah and generally being a royal bitch." Dawson asks.

Joey has been listening to Dawson talk, and when he discribes her and Pacey's lives tears form in her eyes. They almost begin to fall when he admits his part in making their lives bad. She can tell, that their is nothing but pride in him for how far they have come. 'God it is true i do still love this man, and it is apparent that he still loves me.' Joey thinks.

"Well it seem that you parents should have been a little more stricter with you young man." The lady says.

"Look lady, i am sure you have better things to do than stand here and talk to the convicts daughter, the town goof up, and a guy who needed more disapline. So please leave and never set foot in this place again, trust me it will do the place good. We do not need closed minded people coming in here and dirting up the place with their stench, and from where i am setting it stinks really bad. You never even considered that people do not always follow they way people believe they will. That they can forge their own destiny and move past everything they have been through. Now i am done talking to you, please leave my family restraunt and never return, and if you don't leave i will have you escorted out." Dawson says as the lady turns in a huff and walks out.

"Thanks Dawson." Pacey says.

"No thanks required Pace i just stated the facts." Dawson says.

"Maybe so but you didn't have to." Joey says.

"Yeah i did Jo. See that was one of my problems when i was younger. I would see something out of wack, and instead of doing something about it, i would let it go, or run away from it." He said looking Joey in the eyes. "Well needless to say i learn a valuable leason from that, so now i stand up when i need to and i stay instead of run."

"That is what is diffrent about you." Pacey says.

"Yeah, well i am learning it as i go, but with my family and close friends i think i might make it." Dawson says.

"You will, we won't let you fail." Joey says.

The four friends spend the rest of the evening eating and talking about things they have done over the last six years. Each telling their tell of what was their life. The night ended the only way a night so perfect could. They went back to Dawson's for a movie night.

**A/N: Ok here is the next chapter, hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews so far, both good and bad. The next chapter will be up soon, i think i might be getting close to the end. I still am not sure how i am goin gto end it, but i hope it will be fun to read.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, i had toyed with the idea of leaving this one where it was at, but i had a couple of requsts for me to continue it. So with out father ado what so ever the next chapter of COLD HEARTS.**_

**Dawson and Joey are setting on his bed watching the movie. We see that Pacey and Andie have already crashed out on the floor of the bedroom. Dawson will look at Joey when he thinks she isn't looking. as well as Joey looking at Dawson when he isn't looking.**

**"So guess maybe we need to settle a few things between us." Dawson says.**

**"Like what Dawson?" Joey asks.**

**"Like were are we at, and where are we going?" Dawson asks to no one inpaticular.**

**"Where do you see us going?" Joey asks.**

**"I have no idea Joey, i know i never expected to have this strong of feelings for you. Guess i never stopped having them." Dawson says.**

**"Well they didn't stop you 6 years ago now did they." Joey says bitterly.**

**"Kissing Pacey helped convince me alot too." Dawson shots back.**

**"That was an innocent kiss, between friends." Joey says.**

**"Didn't look like it. Not where i was standing." Dawson tells her.**

**"Yeah well guess maybe you should have came up and asked." Joey tells him.**

**"You know what Joey if you want to hang onto the anger fine do so." Dawson tells her.**

**"You hurt me Dawson, badly. More than anything every has except my mom dieing, and you were a close second." Joey tells him.**

**"I know Joey and i am sorry for that, but it is in the past, and that is where we should leave it." Dawson says.**

**"How do i do that Dawson, how do i learn to trust you again." Joey says.**

**"Trust me again? What did i do to unearn your trust?" Dawson says a bit angry.**

**"You left Dawson, just when i thought we were going to figure things out between us. You picked up and left because of nothing." Joey shoots right back at him.**

**"I know, but i did what i thought was right at the time." Dawson says.**

**"Maybe it was for you, but for me, it wasn't right. It was all wrong." Joey says.**

**"I am not so sure about that Joey. Look how you turned out, you are so much more confident and sure of yourself. You radiate you self asserance in every thing you do now. Do you think you could have done that with me around protecting you all the time?" Dawson asks.**

**"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows now, and we will never know. Cause you left." Joey says.**

**"I said i was sorry Joey, how many times do you want me to say it?" Dawson asks.**

**"I don't know Dawson, i wish i knew. I think maybe we need to sleep on what has been said. Then maybe we can talk with more clear heads." Joey says.**

**"Yeah maybe we should." Dawson says.**

**"Ok well i will see you tomorrow Dawson." Joey says as she goes to get up.**

**"Where you going?" Dawson asks.**

**"Back tot he B&B where else." Joey says.**

**"Come on Jo stay. Like we use to." Dawson says.**

**"I am not sure Dawson. Think we can handle that?" Joey asks.**

**"Joey we are adults now yeah i think we can." Dawson says.**

**"Ok" Is all she says.**

**Dawson walks to his dresser and grabs some shorts and throughs them at Joey. He then grabs some pajama bottoms and heads to the bathroom. **

**While Dawson was in the bathroom Joey takes off her top shirt, Leaving her in a wife beater and puts on the shorts.**

**Dawson walks into the bedroom in the bottoms and no shirt on. Joey's breath catches in her chest. 'Man he has really filled out' Joey thinks to herself. 'This might be harder than i thought.'**

**"Is that waht you are wearing? Joey asks.**

**"Yeah why?" Dawson asks.**

**"No reason. Just wasn't expecting it is all." Joey says.**

**"I can put a shirt on if you would like, i have just gotten use to sleeping like this." Dawson says.**

**"No it is ok." Joey says.**

**She slides into her side of the bed as Dawson slides into his side. As theyare adjusting trying to get comfortable thier hands touch, causeing the electricity to crackle between them.**

**'I wonder if she felt that.' Dawson thinks to himself. **

**'Man did he fell that.' Joey asks herself.**

**Dawson reaches over and turns out the light, leaving Joey baked in the soft glow of the moon light. It is at this time he realizes just how beautiful she is. He slowly lowers himself back into the bed and adjust to get comfortable.**

**Joey has had enough she can't take it any more. She rolls over and slides on top of Dawson suprising him.**

**"Uh Jo what is this?" Dawson asks.**

**"I am not sure, but lets just go with it and not analize it ok." She tells him.**

**"Sure Jo Anything you want." Dawson smiles at her.**

**She slowly lowers her face towards his, as thier lips meet, the sparks could light up the entire town of Capeside.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next morning Pacey awoke to the sun streaming through the window, as he stirred so did Andie. He slowly got to his feet and saw Joey draped over Dawson's chest. Both of them asleep, and their clothes in piles by the bed.

He motions for Andie to be quite and they slowly make their way out of the bedroom closing the door behind them. They make it out of the house before they say a word.

"Well did anyone see that coming?" Pacey laughs at Andie.

"Nope not at all, I just hope they can work through all the other things they need to deal with as well." Andie says.

"Some how I think they will, I have never seen two people more destined to be together in my life. Not even us, and that pains me to say, cause I know you are the one for me." Pacey tells her, causing her to blush.

"Yeah well you are the one for me as well my love." Andie replies to him.

"Ahh how sweet of you my dear." Pacey says as he links arms with her and walks to their car.

Dawson slowly woke to the sun shining into his room, as he started to move, he realized Joey was laying on his chest. All of the memories of last night came rushing back to him in that moment, causing him to smile. He had waited 6 years for that night, and never in his wildest dreams did he ever think it possible.

As Dawson was off in his dream world, Joey became aware of where she was and what had happened the night before. At first she had a sad frown on her face. 'I can't believe I did that. Just up and slept with him. Of course he didn't protest to much, or at all.' Joey thinks to herself. as that thought comes to mind her frown turns to a smile. She raises her head and sees him looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey." Is his reply.

"So I guess you remember as much about last night as I do?" Joey asks him.

"Honestly Jo I don't think I will ever be able to forget it." Dawson says.

"Why is that Dawson?" She asks him.

"It is hard to forget the moment when you get all of your dreams at one time." Dawson says.

"I know I am having the same feeling." Joey says as she slides up and kisses him lightly on the mouth.

"That is good." Dawson says after the kiss.

"Of course we still have some things to work out, but I think we are on our way to doing that." Joey says. Pauses and then continues. "Dawson I am sorry for the hurtful things I said to you last night." Joey says with a concerned look on her face.

"So am I Jo, but i think we may have made it up to each other." Dawson smiles raising an eye brow.

"Yeah maybe we did at that. Seems I remember something like that happening." Joey smiles back at him.

"So Joey where do we go from here? I know I don't want to go back to being just friends, what about you?" Dawson asks.

"No I don't either. Is that even possible? All I know is I have you now and I am not going to let you go, not ever." Joey smiles at him.

"Well what if I say the same thing?" Dawson asks her.

"Then I would say we have ourselves something special." Joey smiles at him before continuing. "As long as you do feel that way. I mean you do don't you?"

His answer comes in the form of a kiss, just as his lips meet hers he says. "Yes."

"Hmmm, now that is what I like to hear." Joey beams at him.

She can't believe everything is going the way she wants it. She is laying there thinking about how sweet her life is, when she realizes, Pacey and Andie are in the room. She sets up holding the sheet to her chest as she looks for them. It seems they have left, no sign of them.

"Where are Pacey and Andie?" Joey asks.

Dawson who had been in his own world thinking, suddenly set up looking around.

"I'm not sure, hope we weren't to loud. Well at least we know they know." Dawson smiles at her.

"Yeah but what do they know, I mean we barely know what this all means ourselves." Joey says.

"Well I know what I want it to mean, and I am hoping you want it to mean the same thing." Dawson says.

"Well I think it means we are finally a couple? Is that what you wanted to know?" Joey asks smiling her famous half smile at him.

"That is what I was hoping you would say. Now all we have to do is tell our families, and hope they are all ok with it." Dawson says.

"You know what Dawson, if they have a problem with it tough. We have waited 6 years for this to happen, and i for one will not allow them to mess it up." Joey says losing her smile.

"Calm down there wild woman. I think they will be ok with it, something tells me we were set up at the store the other day." Dawson says.

"You know now that I think about it, I think so too." Joey smiles at him.

"Yeah so I don't think we have anything to worry about." Dawson says.

"I hope so. So what do we do now?" Joey asks.

"Well, why don't we hold of on telling anyone for a little while." Dawson says to her.

"Why? Is there something wrong with people knowing?" Joey asks a little upset.

"No, that's even a hell no. I want to shout it from the roof tops, but for just now. I want to reviel in the fact we are together. This is something i have wanted for a long time, and i kinda want to keep it between us, for just a little while." Dawson says.

Joey has been listening to him, and realizes what he is saying. He didn't want to keep it secret, he just wants to enjoy each other for a short time before they invite in the world. 'I can live with that.' She thinks. She slowly leans forward and brushes his lips with a kiss. This sets him to shivering.

"Are you cold?" She asks.

"No i don't think so." Dawson says shyly.

"But you're shivering, you must be cold." Joey says.

"No, i'm not cold." Dawson says again.

"Then what is it, come here get under the blankets." Joey says as she rasies them for him to climb back in.

Dawson climbs back under the the blankets with her. He wraps his arms around her, and then kisses her on the top of the head before responding.

"I think i am just happy. a dream come true." Dawson says.

Joey is so wroght with emotion, all she can do is lean into him and kiss him. The kiss last a long time leading them to a place where they both know can't happen, at least not right now. So with relectence, they break the kiss. They stare into each others eyes and begin to smile.

**T**

**H**

**E**

**E**

**N**

**D**


End file.
